The Hokage Who Owned Konoha
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto/The Girl Who Owned A City Crossover with Shugo Chara and other anime elements! Full summary inside. Uzumaki Naruto ends up as a girl in an alternate reality where a virus wipes out all adults thanks to Orochimaru. Itachi and she is Hokage On Haitus
1. Ch1 Apocalyptic Dream Or Reality?

Ch.1 "Apocalyptic Dream Or Reality?"

Disclaimer-I do not own anything except my own ideas and my ADD.

I am HAPPY! Here is a new story, for your entertainment because I am in a giving mood!

Summary-Uzumaki Naruto ends up as a girl in an alternate reality where a virus wipes out all adults thanks to Orochimaru. Now, Uchiha Itachi and she are the Sixth Hokage and have to lead the children of Konoha to stay alive from the threats of the post-apocalyptic threats.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was past furious. The blond wanted to find Orochimaru and rip that snake in human skin to pieces, glue him back together, and do it again. Why? Because of the snake taking his teammate Uchiha Sasuke? No, though some anger stemmed from that and Konoha's horrible behavior after Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto wondered really if he should be loyal to a villager that repays hard work with glares of heated hate. But, back to why the blond wanted to utterly destroy a Sannin?

**"And little Alice is just as mad as all of Wonderland!"** Naruto could hear the demon fox-Kyuubi-was laughing his nine tail off in her mind. The blond thirteen year old _female_ wondered if there was a good recipe for fox demon soup with the side of snake kabobs she was planning to make from Orochimaru. **"Oh! Finally thinking of being on top of the food chain?"**

"Shut up, you senile fox!" Naruto growled, not worrying about anyone thinking she was crazy at the moment. "Plus, I don't think that guy is even human anymore, but I will probably get a bad stomach crap from eating him."

**"Eh... Yeah. I agree on that with you. I believe he's more of a parasite than a snake."** Kyuubi sighed. **"But, I am also glad you are finally talking to me."**

"Don't take it the wrong way, fox. I have some questions I want answered." Naruto sighed, looking over her "new" body. She had a nice figure for being thirteen with long legs that matched her long arms, a skinny waist, somewhat large hips, wide shoulders, and a pair of pretty large breast.... Naruto was never going to joke about women or even do her Sexy no Jutsu anymore thanks to spending the last few days learning just how to deal the "feminine" problems... Especially, as it seems, Naruto's feminine side-Kyuubi told her she had thanks to using her Sexy no Jutsu so much-wouldn't allow her to cut her now almost body length and refused to let her not wear anything without some kind of a dress unit of sorts. However, luckily, her feminine side was fine with a long skirt with snaps on the sides with black shorts under them as long as she had some kind of long sock stockings and was the main girly thing the blond had to deal with as she was wearing an orange vest with a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt underneath along with ninja sandals and a bag which she put the belongs she had with her.

She, personally, did not know exactly how she got this body. She was back in her thirteen year old normal male body, looking over the contents of a box she had in her apartment from her childhood. Many people didn't know Naruto actually knew her mother, a very loving mother who died on her fourth birthday when some drunks thought the old house in the woods they lived in was abandoned and decided to have a bonfire. She didn't die from being burnt, in fact, both escape the fire without a burn, but she died from smoke getting into her already weak lungs back in the hospital. At least she managed to kill the drunks out of pure fury of nearly killing Naruto before perishing and leaving Naruto in a cruel world as Konoha then found out that she was the Kyuubi container. Well, back to the present in a sense, Naruto was looking over the contents after being released from the hospital and wondering what Naruto's real value was to all her friends, including Uchiha Sasuke who defected from Konoha and landed Naruto in the hospital after their fight at the Valley of End. Then, Naruto noticed a slight odor of blood in the air. She simply ignored it, believing it was her imagination or the Kyuubi playing around with her head. But, it got stronger till the blond noticed a large, glowing seal beneath before a bright flash engulfed everything before everything went dark. During this darkness, there was some images of seeing Orochimaru and some kind of substance between them along with Sound-nin. Naruto found this substance was a liquid when she fully woke up to find herself in a tank with tubes on her and escaped. Luckily, she found all her stuff intact along with some quick clothes and escape the snake's lair pretty easily as everyone was in some kind of panic. She did not stay to find out and left. Now, she was in the woods, heading straight for Konoha. She avoided the towns in kind of embarrassment as it took her a little while to come to grips with her body and how to do stuff right in it.

'But, now I can only see with a reflective surface like the glasses I am wearing.' Naruto let out a sigh. Another thing, which Naruto was surprised no one really noticed, was the fact Naruto had periods of blindness. This was because Naruto was born blind at birth because of an injury her mother got while she was pregnant with Naruto that caused her mother's weak lungs. Naruto had several surgeries which at least Naruto some sight till her mother died and everyone found out she was the Kyuubi container, cutting off any more chances for surgeries and left to fend for herself. Her sight had gotten a lot better on its own, but, possibly of what Orochimaru done to her while she was out cold, now she was back to being blind except if some kind of reflective surface like glass was in front of her eyes. Luckily, no matter what kind of glasses, her eyes instantly adjusted to being almost perfect vision, though it wasn't much of a disadvantage to her anymore as she actually better blind than seeing in a lot of things.

**"Kit, so what if you have to wear glasses? It at least makes you look a little smarter than that orange jumpsuit."**

"Baka-fox." Naruto puffed out her cheeks. "O-kay... So, any ideas on how to get my body back to normal?" Naruto asked. "I don't think you like me being a woman."

**"Actually, I'm fine with that...Alice!"** Kyuubi began to laugh again while Naruto wondered why her mother gave her the middle name Alice. Luckily, since middle names were uncommon in Konoha, nobody ever learned of Naruto's feminine middle name. **"Oh... I don't know... Something demonized your body; though I don't know what as I thought only possession only did that."**

"Demonized?" Naruto asked.

**"Don't worry. You aren't half demon or that like the usual method I know does, but you probably never age much more, or at least not for a long time, as to which is why you have such a figure at age thirteen... Though your new powers seem a bit chaotic and unbalanced... Probably because I am in-"**

"No!!! I'm still short!" Naruto cried about only being five foot two inches.

Kyuubi only sweated behind the bars of the seal he was in as the blond was more into her height than her other problems. **"Kit... You're height is fine... The fact you even got to that height is shocking enough. But, you are no longer in your reality."**

"My reality?" Naruto asked, confused.

**"Yes... I can tell this is an alternate reality."**

"Cutting off... You are now kidding me." Naruto sighed.

**"No, you baka! This is not-"** Naruto ignored the fox and put a mental block up. Since the seal was still active, she could keep the fox from annoying her. Anyways, she was getting close to Konoha, so Tsunade-baa-chan, now a title of respect, could help here out with her body problems. Her hopes went up into the sky high as she saw the gates and ran straight for them before finding something very odd.... The gates were shut tightly.

'What the?' Naruto looked around and saw no guards. She then studied the ground and door to see it been moved a few days ago and meant something made Konoha go into lock down... Yet, she couldn't tell if there was anyone up in the watch towers.

"Oh, well..." Naruto took in a very deep breath. "HEY!!!! ANYBODY HERE!!!!!" Naruto shouted and waited a few minutes... She got no answer. '...Maybe Orochimaru attacked again and did some more damage to the village, so people moved the security deeper into the village and locked it down till the repairs are done.' Naruto sighed before wall walking over the gates and landed softly on the other side before running forward towards the village.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked herself as she walked upon empty streets. She noticed none of the damaged from the Sand Invasion was anywhere to be seen to as well as the fact Konoha, even lifeless, had more buildings and such then she remembered. She looked inside some of the buildings to find not a soul.

'Don't tell me that this is a dream that I am in?' Naruto pondered. Maybe that strange seal put her into a coma and put her inside a genjutsu in the form of a very realistic dream?

Naruto began to run, hoping to find someone. The Kyuubi only sighed inside his seal. He tried to warn the blond, but even he was surprised by this. He was expecting a flourishing Konoha, not a deserted Konoha.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto now walked close to where her apartment would be, though still several blocks away. Konoha was like a ghost town... 'Ghost...' Naruto shivered at the thoughts of ghosts. She was a little afraid of seeing them... That's it. She was fine if she didn't see them as her old home was haunted and when she saw the ghosts she had talked to... Well, they found the semi-transparent forms including shadow forms scared Naruto to the point of fainting.

"Help!!!" Naruto nearly jumped out of her kind when she heard someone scream. Naruto thought she was hearing things when she heard it again. "Someone please help!" Naruto went into instant help mode, making her inner demon groaned. He just wondered what he did to get sealed inside a host with a hero complex.... Oh, yeah... He attacked Konoha, but he was being controlled!

Naruto was shocked to find the call for help coming from the Uchiha compound. This was the only place she expected to not have a soul around since Sasuke has gone to the dark side. However, she saw an eight year old boy next to his fallen mother, who was very pale and having a hard time getting her breath.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, kneeling down to the boy. However, her eyes widen when the child looked at him. 'No way!!! Sasuke!!!' Naruto thought as the boy looked exactly like Uchiha Sasuke at age eight. 'Nah... Dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin is a lot common than my hair, so he just looks like him.'

**"Alice is in denial."** Naruto heard Kyuubi in her head and ignored the fox.

"M-My mom is ill! B-But, she collapsed and I can't carry her!" Naruto knew this was definitely not Sasuke as rivers of tears went down the boy's cheeks. Sure, she knew she wept when her mother was really ill, but this child was really over doing the water works to even be Sasuke.... Plus, Sasuke's mom was dead, right?

"Alight..." Naruto picked up the dark hair woman bridal style, but stayed knelling. "Hop on my back and hold on. You want to be with your mother, right?" The little Sasuke, as Naruto dubbed the copy, nodded and got onto Naruto's back and held onto the blond as she jumped on the roofs to get to the hospital quicker... However, Naruto got her answer as to where everyone was as she saw many of the villagers very ill and all either close or going into the hospital.

"Who are you?" Naruto blinked to see a doctor in a hazard suit at the door look at her with shock.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stated, expecting for the doctor to yell at her... However, it never came.

"You're not from Konoha. Where did you come from?"

"What do you-"

"MIKOTO!" The doctor and she jumped when a man wearing a hazard suit ran up. "What happened to my wife?!" The man shouted in panic.

"Mom collapsed when we were trying to get to the hospital when she got ill." The little Sasuke cried. "I-Is mom going to die?"

'Die?....What is going on?! It's like an epidemic hit Konoha and no one knows... Oh, yeah... I got changed into-'

**"Oh, get this through your thick skull! You are in an alternate reality where you possibly never existed! That seal from before was a **_**summoning **_**seal to summon a demon and it instead summoned you in place for me! I have been trying to explain that to you, but no!"** Naruto heard the Kyuubi snort in her head... However, Naruto was not going to trust that till she saw more evidence. Mainly because this was so surreal.

"Sasuke. You need to go home." Naruto saw the man in the suit, probably the father, called the boy Sasuke. "I don't want you to catch this."

"Catch what?" Everyone looked at Naruto with confusion that matched hers. "I escaped Sound a couple of days ago and remember them in a panic, but left before finding out. However, why is everyone sick?"

"...You are one lucky girl. Sound is the epicenter of this plague." The doctor explained. "This virus was probably made by Orochimaru, but now villages all over are suffering from it. So far, half of Konoha has died from this virus and we are no closer to a cure."

"Where's Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, confusing everyone again. "Couldn't she help? I mean, she is the best medic-nin."

"You mean the Sannin Tsunade?! Do you know where she is?!" The doctor asked the blond.

"She isn't here? Isn't she the Godaime Hokage?" Naruto asked, shocked at why Tsunade wasn't in Konoha.

"You must be crazy. The Yondaime is our Hokage." The man that was little Sasuke's father growled at the blond.

"No! I'm not! See! I won this necklace off of her when we made a bet if I mastered the Rasengan in one week before we went back here to make her Hokage!" Naruto showed them the necklace and they were all shocked to see it was indeed the same necklace the Slug Sannin Senju Tsunade wore... And that it was fading. "What the heck is going on!?"

"Baka! I keep telling you this!" Naruto then saw a small fox with one tail on her shoulder.

"K-Kyuubi!?" Naruto gasped like everyone else seeing the talking fox. "How-"

"This is just a little illusion I put together as that damn necklace is fading and giving me a little more control over your chakra since you will not listen to me in your head. You. Are. In. An. Alternate. Reality!" Naruto yelped as the fox bit her ear in anger. "You never existed here as two of the same exact things cannot exist on the same plane! That is why your necklace is disappearing! The Tsunade here has the same necklace!"

"...Cool... Talking kitty." Little Sasuke cooed at the fox, wanting to pet it.

"I'm a fox!" Kyuubi snapped at the boy.

"You mean, you are from another world!?" The doctor asked.

"...Eh... Ow... Brain overload." Naruto groaned, gripping her head.

-CRACK!-

"Huh!?" Naruto looked at her necklace to see it was back to normal except for a crack going down the middle. "W-What?"

"... It seems that this world's Tsunade's necklace broke before your necklace could disappear and it is disappearing instead of yours... But, knowing the cursed nature of that item being connected to mainly one person... Tsunade here probably died." Kyuubi sighed, fading.

"COUGH COUGH COUGH!!"

"Mom!" Little Sasuke shouted as his mother coughed up blood.

"Where do I take her!?" Naruto shouted to the doctor, knowing blood was flooding the woman's lungs.

"T-This way!" The doctor led the blond through the hospital with little Sasuke and his father following her.

* * *

"M-Mom..." Naruto held onto a weeping eight year old Uchiha Sasuke. Like the Kyuubi said, she was in an alternate reality where she never existed as the doctors tested her blood to find noone had it, but they found who her father's counter-part was. Though her father looked like him, she really never expected the Fourth Hokage was her father... But it made sense that he would use his own child for the burden of holding the beast as he could not put it on another person's child and she knew he loved her.

Naruto then looked at the covered up body of Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, who had just perished and Uchiha Fugaku was now in the bed next to her, also ill and now close to death as well.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up to see thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi in the doorway of the hospital room.

"Aniki! Mom's dead!" Naruto watched as Sasuke ran to his brother and hug him. "And dad's sick!"

"I... see..." To most people, it would look like the stoic teen had no emotions showing even if his parents had died or is dieing. However, Naruto could hear the very slight, but deep emotions of sorrow and worry in Itachi's voice and could tell he was trying to stay strong for his little brother... But, Naruto watched as the strong mask broke and tears came out of the probably ANBU captain eyes.

"....What are we going to do?" Sasuke cried as their father was actually in a coma at that moment and close to dying from the virus.

"...Get up and keep moving on with life." Both brothers looked at Naruto. "That is probably what your parents would want. They would want you to live on."

"How you you know that!?" Sasuke was shocked when his brother snapped at the blond. "How do you know how we feel with one of our parents dead and the other dieing!?"

"...Because, that was what my mother told me when she died somewhat a similar death, though it was from smoke destroying her weak lungs in a fire than a virus." Itachi looked at the blond with shock. "'A parent's greatest treasure is his or her own child, even when the child his or her own or adopted'.... My mother told me that and I believe that is mainly true with most people." Naruto smiled at Itachi and Sasuke. "You're parents would want you both to grow and live on."

"Excuse me." Naruto and the two Uchiha brothers looked at a doctor in a hazard suit. "But, the Hokage wishes to see you Uzumaki-san... You, too, Uchiha-san." Naruto nodded and all three left the room while Sasuke stayed in the room and went to the room where the Hokage was at as he also had become infected with the virus, but was at least doing better than most of the other adults. That is, as it was found out, the virus only killed those over the age of thirteen and stopped as far as they could tell the aging process at thirteen in the form of human version of demonizing as the Kyuubi told her.

When they went into the room, they saw the youthful Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was ill and his fight with the virus was going the other way as he was really pale and didn't look like he was going to live much longer even though his eyes showed otherwise.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, what do you want, Old Man?" Itachi whacked the blond aside the head. "Hey!"

"Don't disrespect the Hokage." Itachi growled. He had been a ninja since age seven and be taught to respect his higher-ups. Even though the Hokage was ill, he was still a powerful ninja and the leader.

"I am not disrespecting him. I, however, bet even he gets tired of being Hokage so much." Naruto snorted at the thirteen year old Uchiha. She really wondered why the Itachi from her world killed off the Uchiha clan as it was clear this Itachi was an order freak.... But, then again, that Itachi could have gone mentally insane in her world with having to do too much.

Itachi glared at the blond before the Hokage spoke. "It's clear that I'm going to be dead as well as all the adults in Konoha. Possibly all of Fire Country as well from the reports that we have gotten in. So, I want you two to lead the children and keep them alive."

"W-What!?" Itachi shouted while Naruto only sighed.

"So, basically, you want us to set up the others so they can survive and then let them choose a leader?" Naruto asked while the Hokage nodded.

"Yes. Actually, you two are the only two ninja still alive from this virus as the rest either died while trying to help on relief missions in other areas or from the virus. I don't know if I can fully trust you, Uzumaki-"

"Naruto..... Uzumaki... _Alice_ Naruto..." Naruto groaned, deciding to let the Hokage at least know her middle name.

"Okay, Naruto... I can't fully trust you, but I can see you want to help out here and find a way home. Which is also why I am having Itachi as a leader, too. I can trust him." Minato suddenly had a coughing fit and took several deep breathes before he was able to talk again. "I know this is a bit much to ask from both of you, but Konoha needs to go even if all the adults die."

"I see..." Itachi sighed.

"Mm... My dream was to become Hokage, but this is not how I expected to get the title!" Naruto whined. "But, I will do everything I can! I'm not technically the 'one man-er, woman army' for nothing!" Naruto grinned.

"....What does that mean?" Naruto glared at Itachi for spoiling the moment.

"...I'm a master of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto snorted while Itachi sweated.

"How the heck can you-"

"I have enough chakra that it can't even take all of the last four Hokages to match it thanks to a demon fox sealed inside my gut." Minato and Itachi paled at hearing that. "However, I can't leave this place without knowing everyone will be alright... So, I guess I can stay a little longer and help out." Naruto sighed before looking at Itachi. "You alright with that?"

"...." Itachi looked at the blond very carefully. He did not know who this mysterious ninja came from. All he knew-as the Hokage ordered everyone who but himself and Sasuke were now dead to keep quiet about Naruto being from another Konoha-was the blond was a capable ninja and that she helped his brother out. "...I'm fine with it...."

"Alright. I'm glad the council is dead as we can make you officially the Hokage...Well, both of you as the Sixth Hokage so that noone will complain." Minato sighed; glad he had someone to get the stuff needed for passing on his title. He just hoped he was leaving Konoha in the right hands.

* * *

A light rain fell as all the children left in Konoha mourned over the mass grave they had dug and buried their dead friends, parents, family members, and other villagers and many planks of metal was used as grave markers onto of the rocks they put over the mass grave to keep wild animals from eating the remains. Everyone didn't know what they were going to do. Their parents were gone, so who was going to take care of them? Their teachers were gone, so who was going to teach them?

"...Alright!" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention. "There is some things we-Uchiha Itachi and I, Uzumaki Naruto-have to tell you!" Itachi smacked his forehead as the blond picked the wrong time to do this. "Right before the Hokage died, he made Itachi and me into the Sixth Hokage. However, before you complain or something, our job is to only lead and get Konoha back into working condition and then you can choose a new leader to replace us!" This caused everyone to whisper and mutter in shock and confusion.

"However, even though I understand you wish to mourn for the lost of our precious people that were lost, we need to get some stuff done before it's too late. First off, everyone is going to move."

"What!? What about our homes!?" A girl shouted while others joined her in the complaints.

"Don't worry. You are not moving out of Konoha. We are just moving everyone closer together and you will keep your homes as storage units and possible other uses for it later." Naruto explained as everyone became quiet. They were interested in hearing what the blond meant by this, including Itachi. "Right now, if we let you stay in your homes, then it will be inefficient or really bad if something like a fire happens as we will all be spread out and can get to where the help is needed. By moving closer together, we eliminate that as well as make it easier to get supplies to everyone and use the generators from the bunkers for emergencies to power where we live and keep stuff like medication and food items that need to be cold. The power plant can only run maybe a maximum of two weeks before it will shut down completely without someone operating it and the same for water. So, we are all going to move into the Konoha's Ninja Academy!" Naruto smirked.

"Why the academy?"

"That's stupid!"

"It's not!" Naruto snapped, scaring everyone with her loud yelling. "The academy is so close to Konoha's library and the mountain, we can connect the bunkers and library to the school and make it into a fortress city. We can do the same for the hospital as we will need a place to treat ill and injuried. Plus, we can also connect the buildings around the academy including the Hokage Tower to provide even more room. This is so we can begin having you all learn the stuff you need to survive as well as get you onto a track to a job like taking care of the ones too young to work or working at the power station to get the lights back on. This is our greatest advantage... The fact we have all the information we need to get everything to work again in one place!

"But, first, we need you all to work together! Even with the lost of many, we still have the burning Will of Fire in us that all of Konoha has! First, we got to get all the fridges and the generators we can to the school and put all the cold food and things in stock while also raiding all the stores and shops for food and other supplies. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask another person and do help each other out. The faster we get done, the faster we can get to work on rebuilding Konoha!" Naruto pumped her fist in the air in a cheer... Only for everyone to be silent with open jaws.

"....Wow... That was quite a speech for a blond girl." Naruto glared at Itachi. "But, you're right. The quicker we get done, the better." Everyone nodded and talked.

"Oh! The exception of the move is people who have large animals we could use like the Nara and Inuzuka clan! We have to make new kennels and farms closer to the school to accommodate them, so you can stay at your homes to take care of the animals! Those with pets and smaller animals will be given different times to go home and check on the welfare of pets and do what you need to keep them in health till we can make a place for them and get a housing system set up! Let's hurry to at least get blankets and such to the academy first so that we can immediately start making room apartments! Also, I need some volunteers to help catalog everyone and find who lives with whom so that we can keep families together. Also, all negative clan traditions are now disbanded and illegal like the Hyuuga's clan caged bird seal! That is the only permanent law that Itachi and I will established as Hokage! If we are to survive this apocalyptic disaster, we got to be all equals and treat each other with equal respect! I don't care if you hate the person's guts, you will all work together and you might find the person you hate not what you think they are! If you cannot do this, then you are on your own! Got that!" Naruto shouted for everyone to cheer. "Now, let's get to work! All kids under the age of five, head to the academy and some academy students from the later grades go with them to watch them and get the academy read while the rest of us work on getting what we need. Also, tonight, you will all write down the address of your home, the fact if you have pets, whose your family that is alive, and other things we need down, and that includes the animal clan care-takers! In a few days, once we get the basics down, we will have a formal funeral for all that has died."

"Excuse me! My family runs a flower shop!" Eight year old Yamanaka Ino shouted while raising her hand.

"Yes, I know. Even though you will be living in the academy, everyone will be given a specific time to go and check on your homes. Those who have pets or plants will have longer times as we might need the plants for medicine and pets are great stress relief. Also, don't worry. Even if we have a long road ahead of us, we are still kids, so I know no play makes us annoyed. So, once we get things moving, we'll have times for you to play and get some free time to yourselves so that we can still be our ages as well as time to teach what is needed!" Everyone nodded. "Alright! Six through age eight, raid your homes for food and supplies as well shops that are not locked. Nine through thirteen come with Itachi and me to get the generators. Once we get the generators, we'll go through the lock stores and our homes for what we need. You can eat whatever you want for lunch and dinner tonight from what you find, but please do not waste food! We also don't want you over-eating and getting sick! That includes you in the Akimichi clan as well! Also, if you have stuff you wish not to leave in your homes, take it with you to the academy. We will form a storage system there for valuables of yours to protect them! Also, money as of now is useless, so you can use water, food, candy, and other stuff to trade for what you need and want for the time being! If you can lift something, I will have my clones walking around to help so all you need is to talk to one of them and they will get the help you need!" Everyone nodded with smiles and grins before moving off to where they needed to go.

"...Who knew you were a leader?" Naruto glared at Itachi who just looked at her without emotion. "But, I have to say, that's a pretty good plan."

"Yeah... I got it from the way Konoha is built. This is so we can get resources and stuff we need out to everyone without much effort and keep stuff from going to crime." Naruto chimed with a smile.

"I see... Plus, were you saying that you were wanting to keep families together true?" Itachi asked.

"Hai. Family is the one important thing for me including my friends as they are like my family to me... Once Konoha is set, I will leave and try to find a way home... Though, I wonder if I should go back..." Itachi looked at the blond with an raised eyebrow as she mumbled the last part, but he caught it.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"N-Nothing. Now, let's go get those generators!"

"Ack!" Naruto grabbed Itachi and lead the group of pre-teens to where they would find the generators. However, Itachi pondered wondered why Naruto was having doubts about going back to her home. She did say she valued friends and family over many things, but she didn't want to go home? 'What are you hiding, Naruto?' Itachi thought, wondering if Naruto was a threat or someone who was just as unsure with her own self as he was, yet never showed it.

* * *

Back in Naruto's world, all of Naruto's friends were in the Hokage's office. Tsunade sighed while looking at the message she had from the council that the blond was now an S-ranked missing-nin since the blond disappeared four months ago.

"This can't be happening... How could they do that to Naruto!? They know Naruto wouldn't leave the village without a purpose!" Thirteen year old Haruno Sakura shouted in fury.

"They know, but decided Naruto was only a burden and now the orders are to kill him on the spot as we at least know he is alive thanks to his summonings." Tsunade sighed again. "I just hope the gaki is alright."

"... Then, why not leave this place and look for him." Everyone looked at the Sand Siblings and Gaara who said the offer. "It is clear Konoha clearly does not want Naruto, so why not leave Konoha and join him."

"... It's not that easy." Hatake Kakashi sighed. "If we just leave Konoha, it would probably cause more problems for Naruto, especially if we don't know where he is. We might just lead Konoha to Naruto."

"Kakashi's right..." Jiraiya added on. "Even though I want to find him, Naruto might be safer without anyone knowing where he is. Especially with the Akatsuki going around."

"..." Gaara just stayed quiet, though Kankuro and Temari noticed a look in Gaara's eyes before a Chûnin burst through the doors.

"What is it?" Tsunade groaned at the Chûnin who interrupted her meeting.

"Uchiha Sasuke is back..."

"What?!" Sakura shouted as all of Naruto's friends were in shock.

To be continued…

* * *

-Otaku!Game Verison-

"Agh! I can't lift this!" Several boys sighed, finding they couldn't lift the generator they found.

"Oie? Need some help?" Naruto asked, noticing the group was having problems.

"Sure, but it is really heavy. Do you think you could lift it?" A boy asked as Naruto made her favorite cross seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto produced nine clones, shocking the group as the ten girls easily lifted the large generator. "Oh! This is pretty light!' All of the pre-teens including thirteen year old Itachi watched as the blond carried off the generator while humming to Ai no Uta not knowing where it came from (If you ever played Pikmin, that is the little song the Pikmin sing after not doing anything but moving as it was part of the Japanese commercial though it is in Pikmin… Pik Pikmin… But you have to have at least twenty of each color with you in a party to get them to do it in Pikmin 2… Basically an Easter egg for gamers, though I can't remember if they will do this in the original Pikmin.).

"….Heh heh heh… Now I see why she is our leader…" One of the girls chimed while all the boys were depressed by the fact they were out done in strength by a girl… Even Itachi was shocked at Naruto's strength.

* * *

Titles-I like the titles from Tale of Symphonia, so I will put titles gained in each chapter for certain characters if I remember!

-Naruto-

+Confused Identity- "What is a person to do when he is turned into a girl and finds herself changed somewhat into a new preson? One confused person whose identity is lost."

+Hero To All!- "A title for those who will help a person who calls for it, even when it is a child version of a past friend that betrayed them."

+Nobody- "A title given to a person that exists, yet does not exist."

+Six Hokage!(! equals a shared titled)-"The Hokage is the strongest ninja in Konoha! But, can two people be one Hokage?"

+Loud Leader- "Who knew a blond hair girl wearing glasses could be a leader? But, this is a title for someone who is very loud, but can get people to work together for a common goal."

+Emigma- "Where did she come from? Who is she really? These are the question on everyone's mind, including Uchiha Itachi."

+Missing-nin- "Often a title for those who abandoned their village and go into hiding. This time, it's the other way around and no one knows where the person went."

-Sasuke-

+Little Sasuke- "No way Sasuke is eight again!"

+Orphan Little Brother- "With parents gone, all this person has is his brother and friends."

-Itachi-

+Hidden Emotions- "A title given to a person who hides their emotions till they can no more."

+Orphan Older Brother- "Now he had to take care of his little brother on his own as their parents were no more."

+Sixth Hokage!- "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in Konoha! But, can two people be one Hokage?"

+Silent Leader- "Who needs to talk when you got Naruto to do that?"

+Unsure Identity- "A title for a person who has lost who he was long ago and only wishes to know the real him."

* * *

)__(

Boo ya! Mission push back project worked in my class! Sure, we had to exchange dates with a research paper, but I am happy! This is something that just came up in my mind when I was wondering if The Girl Who Owned A City could be considered a literary book. I am really shocked at the fact there is not even a section for this book on fanfiction! Sure, it was written in 1975, but this is possibly the birth book of other adventure like books! It is a really good book to read like Maximum Ride, but most teachers will actually have their nine grade class read this!…. My memory on books rock as I haven't read this book in four years and I can still remember most of the story-;-. Before any complains, this is mainly a crossover with The _Girl_ Who Owned A City. To stick with the story a bit, I made Naruto a girl again. However, I might stem off a boy Naruto fic from the same book.


	2. Ch2 Strange Illness and EGGS!

Ch.2 "Strange Illness and EGGS!?!"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

I'm on a roll with this story. I might go with it for a while as I need some time to rethink my other two stories. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto looked over the academy which was now actually looking like a fortress. Everyone luckily worked really hard and now they were at least now ready to protect themselves from most threats. They put up oil lamps throughout the streets of Konoha to keep lit at night so that the night guard could see any enemies and everyone was setting down into their new accommodations quite well.

'It won't be long till I can leave this place without any worries.' Naruto thought, looking over the projects inside going on. The people through age nine through thirteen that were in the ninja academy were working on building the fortress and were the guards while the rest of the children were studying or keeping up with the information of valuables and everyone in the fortress. When the older kids weren't building or on watch, they would also study or watch over the younger kids.

However, Naruto was really unsure if she wanted to leave this world and go back to Konoha. It wasn't because she managed to finally get her dream to come true, but the fact everyone here actually seemed to want her help... Back in her old work, she always had to cause mischief just to be noticed as people would ignore her own existence and when people did see her and she tried to help others, it either ended up messing up horribly or people rarely thank her... In fact, she wondered if never going back was the best...

'Maybe Sasuke would return on his own-"

"Naru-kaa-chan!" Naruto nearly fell over when eight year old Uchiha Sasuke latched onto her leg while she was deep in her thought.

"I'm not your mother!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. She did not know why, but Sasuke insisted on calling her mother when both knew his mother was dead. "What do you want?" Naruto asked with annoyance. She still had to check on the kids who took on the job of cooking. They were wanting her to fix one of the stoves as everyone found Naruto had a good talent of fixing random things without much effort and she was like Konoha's repair service till others could figure out how to fix things as well.

"I want to hang out with you!" Naruto frowned as the boy climbed onto her back and sat on her shoulders.

"But, I have stuff to do. Why not bother your brother?" Naruto sighed, not wanting to really make Sasuke sad. This Sasuke had so much more life in his eyes that Naruto never seen in her Sasuke. Which is weird as all of the Uchiha clan except Itachi and he was dead as Itachi and Sasuke were the current children alive as others were either killed by their parents who did suicide to escape the painful virus or died while on missions to help other villages in Fire Country...

"But, he's teaching the taijutsu class right now!" Sasuke whined. All the children, no matter what job they were planning to do, was to take basic ninja courses so that everyone would be able to protect themselves if need be long enough for help to come.

"And, why are you not in there?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed that Sasuke was skipping classes.

"Because I already know what Itachi is teaching and he let me skip along with others who knew as an award in the form of free time to do whatever we want and I wanted to spend some time with you!" Sasuke chimed. He really liked Naruto as all the children to the point rumors began to spread that Naruto was a mighty ninja from a far off country that defeated hundreds of ninja and not even the Kages before the virus messed with her. However, Sasuke knew she really come from another world and strong enough to get respect from the Kage level ninja known as the Sannin to where one trained her and she won a necklace from another!

'So cool and spicy with some sweet!' Sasuke chimed in his mind as all the other kids were calling Naruto. Naruto just sighed.

"Fine... Just don't get in the way." Naruto groaned while Sasuke cheered. At least the blond didn't have to do as much paperwork as the other Hokage's had to do. 'Maybe, once we make a council, we will make paperwork a thing only needed when really necessary so the other leaders won't have those problems.' Naruto thought while walking to the kitchen which has been remodel to fit the needs of the fortress.

"Naru-Hokage-sama! The stove broke! Can you fix it!?" All the children that were cooks shouted, crowding around Naruto. They all were wearing aprons and chef hats, taking their job seriously.

"Hai, hai. Don't worry. I'll fix it." Naruto said while going over to the broken stove.

"Cool, spicy, and sweet!" Naruto blinked as she heard some of the children squealed like fangirls and fan boys, but ignored it while fixing the stove.

"There you go!" Naruto chimed as the stove was turned on and showed to work fine now.

"You're so awesome, Naruto-sama!" All the children chimed.

"Oie, oie... Don't call me 'sama.'" Naruto snorted. "It's too official for my tastes. Well, see you.." Naruto waved while walking away.

"So cool!" Naruto blinked, wondering what was going on with everyone today and being like fans of some idol before she found Sasuke was sleeping on her head.

Naruto let a small smile come forward, deciding to the little raven rest on her head. Everyone has been working hard, even Sasuke, so they all earned a break. 'I wonder what we could do to give everyone a much needed breather.' Naruto pondered before seeing the class that was with Itachi was leaving the main classroom/training ground and Itachi walking out as well.

"Huh?" Itachi noticed his little brother attached to Naruto's head and frowned. He had nothing against Naruto as it was clear the blond means no harm to anyone... In fact, she loved children and wanted to protect them, but he didn't like how Sasuke has become so attached to Naruto. Itachi guessed with their loving mother gone, Sasuke put Naruto in the place of their mother as she cared for him like a mother as a form of mental buffer from the pain of losing their parents... But, it made Itachi worry how Sasuke was going to react when the blond left to go home to her friends and village when Konoha could go on without her. "Why is my brother using your head as a pillow?"

"He wanted to spend time with me, but I guess he was tired from everything that has happened." Naruto sighed. In fact, three days ago, they held the official funeral for all the adults that had died. Since they began on the fortress, everyone had been working very hard to get the academy and the buildings into a working large building and even Naruto was surprised by the fast progress. "I think tomorrow, we'll make it a free day. We will still have the watch, but trade out the guards more often tomorrow to give them free time too. Knowing the kitchen crew, they will probably experiment with new recipes as some kids are not getting they still need to eat their vegetables." Naruto then pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"...Are you alright?" Itachi asked, noticing Naruto was a little pale.

"Hai. Just a little headache. I guess being a leader can take a lot out of a person. I have been working almost nonstop..." Naruto shivered. "Oh... Is it me or it got colder?"

"Now that you mentioned that, I have noticed I have been feeling chills... Maybe because the remodeling isn't done, some drafts are going through the fortress." Itachi sighed. "But, a free day does sound nice. It will probably raise the spirits of the kids hit really hard by this virus."

"We'll announce it tonight!" Naruto chimed before her vision shifted. "Woah... Er... Maybe I should take a nap... I guess I shouldn't have stayed up two days straight."

"I might join you on that... I guess I know take back all the times I scolded the Fourth Hokage for sleeping on the job." Itachi chuckled.

"...I just realized something... He made us the Sixth Hokage, but isn't there supposed to be a Fifth?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably one of us and he just put us together as the sixth instead of saying fifth and sixth as it would be easier to see us as two acting as one leader than two leaders with conflicting ideas." Itachi said, sweating at remembering the Fourth Hokage's immature antics when he was still alive. Itachi was really sad that he was gone.

"Oh! I see! That kind of makes sense." Itachi sweated, wondering if the blond was a relative of the Namikaze clan and Minato. However, both saw several children trying to become full medic-nin, doctors, and nurses ran up to them in a panic. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Several of the others have become sick!" An eleven year old girl shouted. "From what it looks like, it's the virus!"

"What are their ages?" Itachi asked.

"Thirteen and one or two late twelve year olds." Another child said. "The symptoms aren't as bad, but we want your views on them."

"I see." Naruto sighed. This could be bad if this was lethal also to lower ages, but took longer to take down the kids than the adults. "Let's go..." However, when Naruto took a few steps, everything began to sway in her vision and she collapsed to her knees with a splitting headache.

"Naruto! Are you alright!?" Sasuke woke up to find Naruto rubbing her forehead.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Itachi asked as Sasuke got off of Naruto's shoulders and noticed how pale Naruto was.

"My head feels like someone decided to throw an ax at it... I think it's my eyes." Naruto took off her glasses for everything to turn jet black, but the pain dulled a bit. "Yeah... I guess my eyes were over worked."

"You're eyes?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I was born blind and had some surgeries done to give me sight... But, now I can see just fine with a reflective surface in front of my eyes, but I'm completely blind without them." Naruto stood up, her eyes closed. "But, I'm better blind sometimes. I never learned Kanji because I was four when my sight came to me fully and they only make Braille in Hiragana and Katakana similar styles."

"Braille?" One of the other kids asked.

"It's a special system used by blind people to read and write." Naruto explained. "But, let's go see those ill children." Naruto sighed before feeling a tug on her leg. "What Sasuke?" Naruto was good at remembering people's body movements and her ears were good enough to pick up muscle movement... Which was why she yelled a lot as her Sakura's screams often hurt her ears and made them temporarily deaf somewhat.

"What do you mean by ill children?" Sasuke asked as Itachi noticed the worry in Sasuke's eyes.

"It seems the virus does affect kids as well. Hopefully, not deadly." Naruto sighed, walking as Sasuke clanged to her leg. She just let out a sigh and kept walking.

"Er.... Hokage-"

"Just Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-san, how can you walk without any assistance if you are blind?" A medic-child asked, quite confused.

"Just habit of sensing vibrations and listening carefully. Plus, I remember things like where I go and such really well and fast." Naruto sighed. She kind of wondered how no one at home ever noticed this.... In fact, she wondered if her friends ever really saw the real her or just the prankster she was to get attention. '...What if... I don't know who I really am?' Naruto sighed, having a finally something weird was going to happen.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO IS A MISSING-NIN!!!?!" Senju Tsunade wondered how Uchiha Sasuke was even still awake as the strapped down teen struggled to get free even though he was loaded up with sedatives. Maybe it was because he was partly transformed into what Tsunade had to believe was curse mark level two. But, she was kind of shock at how angry the raven was to find out Naruto had disappeared a few months ago and was marked down as a criminal when he came back after spending some time in Oto. Who knew the Uchiha was actually only going to Oto to get his curse mark under control by the man who made it and then escaped back to Konoha once he had control over it and, once again, his emotions... Though, pure fury showed he still need some work in the emotion part.

"Calm down, Sasuke. It was not me who did that, but the council. Personally, I want to change it, but the council would only overrule me. Naruto just disappeared and we have no idea where he disappeared to. If we try looking for him, we might only kill him as the council has ordered that Naruto be killed on the spot." Tsunade explained to the enraged thirteen years old. "Right now, I have been trying to figure out how to find Naruto without giving away where he is."

"But, why did they do that to Naruto!?! I was expecting to be the one punished, but the council punished Naruto!" Sasuke growled while his eyes red with the Sharingan.

"... It's an S-class secret only Naruto can tell you if he wanted to once we find him." Tsunade said with worry. "We know he is at least alive because of his summoning with toads."

"...." Sasuke looked at the Fifth Hokage before frowning. "You are possibly the worst Hokage there ever was."

"I know... I failed Naruto... But, now, I am going to at least protect him from afar as long as I can. If I can figure out how he disappeared, then I can use it as evidence to get Naruto's criminal marking off his record."

"..." Sasuke reflected back on his memories. He began to see Konoha was not fond of Naruto at all. He always wondered what kind of prank Naruto pulled to get such glares of hate. But, now Sasuke also saw how the villagers also gave glares of hate to his clan. "Then, I have no purpose to stay here in Konoha... It's clear Konoha does not want Naruto, so I'll leave and join him."

"...Sasuke, if it was as easy as that, then it would be fine, but.."

"Hokage-sama..." Tsunade and Sasuke looked at Gaara and his siblings as they walked up.

"What is it?... Wait. You should have gone back to Suna by now. They will become worried if you stay much longer." Tsunade sighed.

"...I'm not going back to Suna." Gaara said, shocking Tsunade while Sasuke just glared at Gaara.

"You're becoming a missing-nin to go look for Naruto?" Tsunade sighed, worried to what is going to happen. Konoha was being controlled by a corrupted council and now Konoha was also being split down the middle by it. Personally, she wished Naruto hadn't had talked her into becoming Hokage.

"No... Because Naruto is no longer in this world." Gaara said, shocking both Konoha ninja.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked.

"I found he is in another reality. I had a little talk with my inner demon and found out in a rare moment of it not being insane with being partly fused with a corrupted Sand priest that someone in another dimension botched a demonic summoning and summoned Naruto by accident." Tsunade and Sasuke looked at the red head with tattoo for "love" on his head as if he grew raccoon ears and tail. "My inner demon agreed to send me and anyone to the dimension Naruto is now in as in the process it will fix him up and make us both happier."

"So, you are really saying Naruto is in another world?" Tsunade asked, shocked at how Naruto ended up in another world. Sure, the blond had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, but to be a botched summoning was stretching it.

"An alternate reality to this one to be exact." Gaara sighed. "Usually, from what my demon said, people usually can't cross the borders into other alternate dimensions as the same person cannot exist on the same plane as their counter-part unleash the counter-part is different enough to be not considered a counter-part. The dimension Naruto ended up in makes it so all of us can go and my demon will make sure to adjust our bodies to make sure it works." Gaara sighed. He wouldn't have trusted the raccoon dog if he was begging him to do it and noticed the major differences between what it was like mad and clam. Not that it really matter as Naruto saved him from himself, so he was going to repay the blond no matter what. "However, we will have to wait a little while as the ritual to do it has to be done at a specific time."

"..."Tsunade pondered for a moment before remembering something while looking over Konoha's laws. "Sasuke... You might get your wish on leaving Konoha and joining Naruto." Tsunade smirked as Sasuke noticed it and realized the blond must have thought of a loops hole.

"Heh...Serves... Konoha....Right..." Tsunade sweated as the raven was knocked out when he completely transform back to normal.

"I was wondering when the drugs were going to take affect..." Tsunade sighed as all three siblings wondered when the raven was going to wake up again as they saw how much meds were put into the Uchiha.

* * *

"It seems to be more like a cold..." Naruto sighed after putting her ear to a sleeping child that was ill with the virus, which Naruto made a mental note to name later. "It looks like it will pass without many problems, but be prepared for those with weaker immune systems as it could kill them. From the worst I am hearing, they are going to have some really sore muscles as the virus is causing muscle twitches and nerve firing like crazy, but not in the seizure, _bad_ kind of way."

"That is good to know." All the medics sighed in relief.

"Basically, everyone will feel the side effects of the virus, but it appears non-lethal?" Itachi asked while Sasuke hugged onto his brother.

"Looks to be that, but watch them just in case." Naruto said before the headache she had earlier came back full force and she collapsed to her knees again.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulders only for a mixture of reddish and blue chakra to begin coming out of Naruto's body and hitting Itachi, causing waves of pain to course through his body. "Get back!!" Itachi kicked Sasuke away for all the children to grab him and back away as both teens screamed in pain with the chakra swirling around them and a darker blue chakra from Itachi came into the mix that turned purple.

"Aniki! Kaa-chan!" Sasuke cried as the others held him from trying to get to Itachi and Naruto. They all noticed Naruto's necklace glowing and then cracked in half where it had cracked earlier and shoot into Itachi's and Naruto's chests before their entire bodies were engulfed by cocoons of chakra. The children were blinded by a flash of light and then saw Itachi and Naruto collapse to the ground. They all knew both were alive when Naruto snuggled up to Itachi to use him unconsciously as a pillow as Itachi adjusted to comfortable though both were out cold.

"Kaa-chan! Aniki!" Sasuke ran over to his brother and Naruto and blinked. Naruto's whisker like scars now were part of a large elaborate tattoo that when under her clothes and onto the blond's chest hidden by her clothes. Itachi also had now a similar tattoo that was just as elaborate on him, but with one line on each side of his face going over the lines he had on his face naturally with two with complex swirls and lines on his neck and then going down to his chest also hidden by his clothes. Both had a hole in their top clothing as a slight shine of a gem came out the hold to show where the ore on the necklace went.

"Are they alright?" The children began to mutter while Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah... I think they are alright." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He thought for a moment there he was going to lose his brother and new mother. But, he did wondered what the tattoos were and also noticed Itachi's hair had grown out a lot and a now more of a very dark purple while Naruto's hair turned more gold like in color and now seemed to have nine define large strands that looked like blades. They also had claw like nails and sharp canines.

'Odd... I wonder how they got those.' Sasuke pondered before getting some of the other children to help him to move the two teens, though they found Naruto refused to let go of her human pillow.

Naruto blinked while waking up to find she was hugging something nice and warm. She snuggled to it, liking the feel of the teddy bear or whatever before finding her glasses in her vest pocket and put them on to find the "teddy bear" was Uchiha Itachi... Who also just woke up and was just as wide-eyed as Naruto.

Both moved away from each other with their faces bright red. "Er....Not a word to anyone?"

"Yep..." Itachi sighed before noticing next to his legs and lifted the cover for his eyes to widen. "E-E-E-"

"What the heck are-" Naruto then looked to where she was laying to see six eggs next to her legs. One was black with a chibi rabbit head and yellow diamonds on it, another was with pink and purple stripes, another was light blue with a top hat on it with dark blue shades, another was green with brown rabbit paw prints all over it with a blue tea pot, another light green egg with dark green cloves on it, and a pink egg with red hearts with a crown on it. ".... WHAT THE HECK!?! HOW DID I LAY EGGS!?!"

"....Same..." Itachi held up a purple egg with black feathers on it, another one that was with blades on it, and a red egg with black diamonds on it. Both pondered how they had eggs when they saw a lump in the bed moving.

"Huh? You're both up?" Sasuke yawned popped out from underneath the covers as Naruto saw she was in Itachi and Sasuke's apartment. "Cool! You're eyes changed, too!"

"Eh?" Both looked in the mirror in the room and saw Naruto's eyes were now almost a white blue with gray pupils and Itachi's eyes were a murky red like gray was mixed into it. They noticed the tattoos and moved their clothing, making Itachi glad Naruto was wearing a sleeveless shirt under her vest and top, to see a very complex tattoo with a green gem in the middle right at their hearts.

"What the heck?" Naruto sighed, realizing she had been saying that a lot.

**"I must say, I am impressed. That is the biggest demonized tattoo I have ever seen."**

'What do you mean by that!?' Naruto growled, going into a sitting position.

**"Simple. When a human become demonized, they either get some changes or a demonized tattoo when they get their powers... However, since this was man caused, it seemed your powers came out of your body in the form of those eggs. It appears just what the illness is actually kits getting their powers."**Kyuubi sighed while Naruto only dropped her head.

"What's wrong, Kaa-chan?" Sasuke asked, hugging the blond.

"...It seems the virus is giving us powers while changing our appearance some." Naruto sighed.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked, wanting to know.

"...My inner demon told me. He calls the process demonizing and that this is a man-made version of it, so it will be different... Like the fact our new powers are within those eggs." Naruto sighed as Itachi rubbed his eggs.

"....They're warm.... What is going to hatch from them?" Itachi asked.

**"I have no clue. I seen the eggs inside the human soul before, but this is the first time they ever came out."**Kyuubi sighed.

"No clue...." Naruto sighed, though she felt as if she should know. "I need to go..." Naruto sighed, gathering her eggs and leaving.

"....So, how long have Naruto and I was holding each other?" Itachi asked.

"Since you passed out yesterday." Sasuke cocked his head as Itachi's head dropped while sighing. This was quite embarrassing for the elder Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto sighed while sitting on top of one of the trees in the forest while looking up at the full moon. She could tell as it was winter that a snow storm was coming in, which was not so uncommon for Konoha have at least one snow storm... But this one was going to be big.

"There you are." Naruto didn't make a sound or moved as Itachi sat in the tree next to her. "What are you doing here? Everyone was worried when you disappeared." Itachi sighed, seeing the blond was in deep thought.

"Yeah... Just checking on the weather... We need to close up any holes in the fortress and give everyone more blankets as well as place heaters in the main rooms. There's a snow storm coming."

"You can tell that?" Itachi asked, looking up at the sky, but only seeing some clouds.

"Yeah. Nature can tell you a lot of things if you just watch and listen." Naruto sighed. "But, you didn't come here on your own to tell me everyone is worried."

"...You know, everyone is getting attached to you, especially my brother... Do you really want to leave them when it will tear them apart to see you leave?" Itachi said, remembering how much everyone was in a panic just trying to find Naruto when she went out for a breather.

"...I see... In a way, I am torn now."

"Huh?" Itachi blinked while looking Naruto. He didn't see the same happy air around the blond that he always saw around the blond, but a frown on the blond's face. For some reason, it made the Uchiha worry.

"....Back home, I was always the dead last... The idiot who couldn't do anything right... No matter how much I try, I never got back a simple 'Thank you' or even a smile of gratitude..." Naruto sighed, letting the mask of grins drop a little and let some of her emotions held back for many years show. "In fact, the reason I see my friends as very valuable is they actually look at me and give me attention while the rest of the village denies my existence."

"Because of the fox?" Itachi asked, remembering Naruto mentioning that before the first days of being in Konoha.

"Hai... The fox demon attacked my village and I was the unlucky babe to have it sealed inside me. My village hated my guts because they couldn't see me as me, but saw me as the fox.... But, here... Everyone doesn't hate me... They actually thank me and see me as a normal person... Well, as normal as you can be with this stupid virus." Naruto sighed while moving one of her nine "blades" of hair with her will. It was still really creepy that she got deadly hair from the Kyuubi, but his nine tails were known for causing earthquakes and tsunamis. "I have even begun to wonder if my friends are even worried about me... That if it is better I never go back and they live a better life if I never been there in the first place..."

".....What are your friends like?" Itachi asked, wondering what Naruto went through to have such a hollow voice with dread and worry.

"I... don't really know them so much. Maybe because they never really hanged out with me... And it's probably the same for me as they never noticed my bouts of blindness or the fact I can't read kanji... Even my sensei probably doesn't know and he is like a big brother to me." Naruto just sighed. "But, then again, they probably just saw me as a goof ball that is always loud and annoying..."

"Then why don't you try to contact them?" Naruto looked at Itachi. "We know the virus doesn't spread by animals and we do have the messager hawks, so why not send them a message?"

"...." Naruto then smacked her forehead. "Agh! Why didn't I think of that!? I have a summoning from Ero-sensei!"

"....Perverted sensei?" Itachi blinked, somewhat not wanting to know.

"Yeah. I rather do this in private, so just tell everyone I am fine and just out of my own patrolling as we just moved the families with large animals and their animals into the new farms and kennels." Naruto said while jumping out of the tree. Itachi only sighed as now he realized they would need to do a village patrol unit as the large village could now hide enemies.

"Oh, well..." Itachi sighed before Shunshin-ing away to go back to the fortress. The upside of having two people in the title of Hokage was one could be at home base while the other out of it to patrol.

Naruto got to a very deserted part of the forest before biting her thumb and making the hand seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu before slamming her hands on the ground.

"Baka! Stop summoning me!?!" An orange toad with a blue top shouted in anger. "I-" The toad looked at Naruto and did thumbs-up. "Whoa! Who are you, you hot mommy!?" The toad grinned, glad to be summoned by a woman once, only for the blond's eyes to twitch in anger.

-THUNK THUNK THUNK!-

The toad shivered in fear as he was cornered by Naruto's blade hair with one read to pierce him. "Gamakichi... Do you wish to become a frog dish?" Naruto growled as the toad realized who the blond was by the low female voice that sounded almost exactly like his best bud's high male voice.

"Naruto!? Woah! You changed a lot! When did you become a babe!?" Gamakichi then glared at her. "Where the heck are you anyways!? That ero-baka hasn't stopped summoning me trying to figure out where you are!"

"Sorry... I forgot I could do a message through you." Naruto sheepishly grinned while the summoning sweated. (Wait... Can toads sweat?) "But, I need a favor."

"Sure, anything to get Jiraiya to stop summoning me." Gamakichi snorted.

"Thanks. Tell them I am alright and I'm sorry I have contacted them sooner... I kind of have been busy along with the fact I found I was knocked out for almost three months thanks to snake-jerk...."

"Ouch..."

"Don't worry... I think the worst damage he did was turn me into a girl as he had something else to deal with which was why when I escape him, I was busy with. I not going home for a while at least as I want to make sure the virus Orochimaru made that went out of control is dead and out of my system." Naruto sighed. "But, tell them I am kind of needed here for a while as the Konoha here is low on man power and such."

"So, what does this virus do?" Gamakichi asked, shivering at the thought of Orochimaru making a virus for a weapon.

"...It killed everyone over the age of thirteen." Naruto said in a serious tone while Gamakichi sweated as the blond continued.

* * *

"So, we are now going to retired?" Tsunade asked, making sure all the documents were in place and to make sure there were no loopholes.

"Yes... Who knew all a missing-nin could have done was just go into retirement instead of just leaving so that Konoha wouldn't be on their tails?" Yuuhi Kurenai chuckled.

"...Yeah..." Sasuke grumbled, still mad at Tsunade for the sedatives. But, even he wished he knew that as long as a ninja went through the Chûnin exams once, they could retire no matter what age. Luckily, the council completely pardoned him and they all looked over the pardon even with magnifying glasses to make sure there was no fine print or loopholes for the council to use against Sasuke when he leaves Konoha as a retired ninja.

"I just wonder who they are going to make Hokage since Tsunade and I are also retiring and refusing the job." Jiraiya laughed before his eyes widen as a feeling came from the back of his head, causing him to stop.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya made some hand seals she recognized the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya said for a familiar orange toad to appear.

"Yo! Ero-baka, you finally got a message from Naruto!" Everyone looked at the toad with shock.

"Tell us, toad!" Sasuke growled, glaring at the toad with a kunai in his hand.

"Yesh... Calm down... I almost of kabob-ed by Naruto, so I don't need the same here by you." Gamakichi sweated again, wondering if it was disrespect toad summonings week. "Naruto is alright. He ended up in another world thanks to the Orochimaru there trying out a demonic summoning."

"What!?" Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at the toad.

"Woah! Woah! Naruto escaped him after the snake kept the blond in a coma for a few months not knowing what to do with him and did nothing harmful to the blond, probably thinking Naruto was indeed a demon, but trapped in humanoid form." Gamakichi sighed in relief as everyone calmed down. "But, the snake there also shrewed up big time, which is another reason why Naruto hadn't kept up with contacts and he is going to be stuck in that world for a while."

"What?" Sasuke asked while Sakura and Ino hid behind him. He guessed both had the common fear of frogs and toads.

"Well, tell Naruto he can stay. Instead, we are going to go to him." Tsunade smirked.

"Woah! Hold it! Major problem with that!" Gamakichi crossed his upper limbs.

"Why?" Hyuuga Neji asked.

"We are going to use a demonic ritual to get to the dimension he is in." Gaara sighed.

"Can it change your ages?" Gamakichi asked while Gaara asked his inner demon Shukaku mentally and nodded to the toad. "Then you're okay as long as you make sure everyone ages are at or under age thirteen."

"Why would we need to do that?" Hatake Kakashi asked, a bit confuse.

"Because the virus Orochimaru made kills anyone over the age of thirteen." Gamakichi sighed as everyone looked at the toad with shock. Though, the toad forgot one little detail.

"....I hope Naruto is alright." Tsunade sighed, hoping Naruto was really okay and fine.

-Meanwhile, in the other Konoha-

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, causing Itachi to jump while helping passing out more blankets to the apartments.

"Bless you... You know someone might be talking about you." Itachi sighed.

"Nah... That storm coming in must be going to be pretty strong... Get some tarps out for the kennels and get large animals into some make shift shelters and give their care-takers heaters as well as let those with pets and plants set up their homes to keep those alive, too." Naruto sighed as everyone began to feel a chilly wind come in, probably from the storm coming in.

"I see." Itachi sighed, amazed at Naruto's ability to tell weather movements.

"Yeah, and get some of the stronger academy students to set up posts. A storm like this is good cover for an enemy attack." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Agreed." Itachi nodded as Naruto only sighed.

'I hope I can protect this Konoha.' Naruto pondered, not feeling the black egg with a chibi rabbit head and yellow diamonds on it twitch as she kept all her eggs in a hip pouch to make sure they stay warm.

* * *

Alright! I am on a roll with this story! This is what happen when I am happy and got free time... But, my internet is driving me up the walls!! Agh! Anyone knows how to kill all of the Charter company without being noticed and arrested?...Nope? Yeah... It's just going to be one of those dreams that will never be... But, next chapter will have some action!.... The fighting kind. So review!


	3. Ch3 Winter Wonderland Battle!

Ch.3 "Winter Wonderland Battle!"

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Especially Naruto, The Girl Who Owned A City, and Shugo Chara!

LOL-I just realized that my first two chapters accidentally ended up 13500 even! Now, you don't see that happen every day unless it is on purpose. Now, this is comedy battle in this one... More laughs than action. I'm not good with fighting scenes.

-

Light snow flakes fell over a snow covered, deserted Konoha. The only signs of life were smoke rising from the large structure against Konoha's Hokage Mountain that looked like a fortress of sorts and movement of white on several roofs of homes around Konoha.

"Naruto-sama was right! This must be the biggest storm in Konoha's history!" A twelve year old shouted as while wrapped up in layers of white to camouflage into the snow covering Konoha.

"At least the snow drifts will make it harder for enemies to get us." The twelve year old's partner, an eleven year old Hyuuga girl, sighed. Naruto had zip-lines and bridges connected to the buildings of Konoha once the fortress was ready to go for the storm. Some of the children allowed for their homes to be used for shelters for the children to be on watch duty and made the homes into watch towers of sorts with small generators to power the homes as Naruto prediction on the power plant was right as the power plant shut down on itself and left Konoha without power within two weeks.

Now, almost a month later, everyone was on guard as Itachi and Naruto sent message hawks to other ninja villages to find out the status of other ninja villages and see if they wanted to form treaties now before conflicts could begin because of the disaster. So far, Kiri and Tsuchi agreed to discuss with a meeting while Suna and Kumo agreed with a truce as they had no leader yet and rather not have fights. Luckily, the Inuzuka clan's hounds didn't mine being used as sled dogs and several unofficial Konoha ninja as they hadn't set up a new ninja system up went to pick up the three other kages while two units went to Suna to deliver water and food supplies as a trade part of the truce with Suna as the snow storm was even hitting there. It confused everyone till Naruto explained once in a while, a unique upper level set up in the sky happens and this causes major snow fall for Fire and even some of Wind Country which restores water supplies in the form of snow pack in the mountains of Wind country. Kumo was fine on supplies and wanted to wait till things warm up and making travel to the mountainous Lightning country safer, but kept in contact with messager hawks.

"Huh? I see something." The boy said while looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Byakugan!" The girl activated her Kekkai Genkai to see it was several of the sleds. "Inform the Hokage! They are back!" Another one of the watch unit who had came out of the house to give the two on watch some food nodded, leaving the food on a table in a tent of white and then went on one of the zip lines to head for the Konoha City Fortress as it was now known.

"Yesh. How can anyone move around here with these kind of snow drifts?" A blond hair boy of thirteen sighed while looking at Konoha and wearing the Tsuchikage hat while wrapped up. 'Even my tongues freezing.' The prodigy from Tsuchi groaned at that thought. Deidara wasn't expecting to end up the Tsuchikage, especially with the fact he was known for his explosive "art" and caused some damaged to Tsuchi because of it. However, when all the adults were dying from a virus, the old Sandaime Tsuchikage put him as the Yondaime or Fourth Tsuchikage saying that Deidara may be rough around the edges, but could be a great leader... Now, he kind of was kind of amazed he was somewhat good leader with the help of Sasori... The suppose to be thirty-two year old was found outside of Tsuchi inside a large puppet unconscious from the virus, but had the body of a twelve year old... They found out why when he woke up and panicked when his body was a puppet anymore. Deidara and Sasori became quickly friends and Deidara decided as the blond found out the newest Hokage was actually two people, to have Sasori join in the title... Though, all of Tsuchi forced them to sign an agreement not to do any of their two "arts" in the village unless it was to protect the village or use villagers in Sasori's cast with his hitokugutsu technique.

"Stop complaining. At least you are used to the cold. I got my ability to feel back only a while ago." Sasori snorted while inside his puppet Hiruko, trying to stay warm. The missing-nin from Suna wasn't expecting to end up back with his normal body... Well, actually, he now had a tattoo where the compartment where he used chakra strings, his old compartment for his heart and organs as a human puppet, and onto where his shoulder blades where at on his back and this allowed hims to use chakra strings from the tattoo as well as made it so he could turn his body puppet like and use his human puppet attacks now. Also, though most of his human puppets where destroyed by the virus somehow, the ones that survived had a small tattoo and he could control them without chakra strings. However, he still preferred being a human puppet as after almost twenty years of not having any feeling and now being able to feel again was very annoying.

"Still, this is amazing. The snow back in Tsuchi is not this bad!" Deidara chimed, making the once Suna ninja wonder the blond's gender. Sure, Sasori didn't voice it out, but he couldn't tell if the blond was a boy or girl.

"Naruto-sama says that a pretty rare set up with the jet stream is giving us a much colder winter than usual." The ten year old driving the large sled said as they came up to the fortress.

"Woah... What is that?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the impress sight of the large building in front of them.

"That's the City-Fortress. Basically, it's where we all live as it is more efficient and made us stronger by making our bonds closer to like a family. That and the fact our old homes were too far apart to keep needed assistance up to where we needed it." Eight year old Aburame Shino sighed, wrapped up to keep his hive of chakra eating bugs and he warm. The sled pulled into an opening that lead into a sled holding area and connected to the kennels which were covered to protect the dogs from the elements. Two other sleds also came in before the opening to cover and block out the chilly air.

"So, this is now basically Konoha? A large fortress?" A girl looking ten year old wearing a greenish-blue kimono top with brownish green sweater underneath and matching loose pants sighed while a sliver hair eleven year old wearing a similar sweater like shirt of the girl looking ten year old along with bluish camouflage pants. The ten year old had a large decapitating sword strapped to the back like the eleven year old with a fan looking object that was bandaged up and has two handles on his back. The eleven year old had the Kiri plate on a small black chest top on his chest and the Kiri headband was on the girl looking ten year old.

"...I guess..." The boy said shyly, not really confident.

"Choujuurou, you need to be a little more confident. We are both the Mizukage." Haku sighed. Though, the young girl wished her sensei Zabuza was alive. She returned to Kiri when her master died from an unknown virus to find the same virus hit Kiri. Choujuurou, who became one of the new still being form Mist Seven Swordsmen, and she was picked to become Mizukage as Choujuurou was strong and loyal to Kiri, but shy which Haku helped with as well as she became strong enough to use her sensei's sword.

"Finally! Home!" A wrapped up eight year old chimed while hoping out of the sled.

"Get back here, Sasuke! I'm not unloading all this by myself! Eight year old Inuzuka Kiba shouted, annoyed at the Uchiha. It was kind of weird that the once more silent Uchiha had become so hyper and open, but Kiba guessed it was because Sasuke really thought Hokage Naruto was his mother and the blond mother substitute was doing a good job at being a role model.

"Aw! But I want to see Aniki and Kaa-chan!" Sasuke pouted before heading back to the sled to get all the storage scrolls the trade items they got back from Suna was in.

"Heh... At least that's a nice scene. Shows even the apocalypse can keep kids from being kids." Sasori sighed.

"Technically, you're a kid too even though you are suppose to be over thirty." Deidara snorted before both Tsuchikage and Mizukage were lead into the fortress.

"Welcome. I hope the ride here wasn't too discomfort-able." Uzumaki Naruto chimed as the group met Uchiha Itachi and the blond.

"So, you two are the Hokage? Now this is interesting." Haku sighed.

"Not as interesting as to me, but I rather not say why till we get to the meeting room. We already had snacks and refreshments brought there as well as heater for you all to warm up." Naruto grinned as the two lead the four other children into a round room with a large low table in the middle with a lot of pillows around before the door was closed and they saw seals began to glow.

"...Don't worry. We made the room sound-proof as once we get our council formed, it will be the council meeting room as well as foreign meeting room." Itachi sighed while sitting down next to Naruto as did the foreigners.

"So, you wish to make a treaty with other nations like ours to keep fighting from going on?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah. Right now, war would only cause major complementation for all of us. However, uniting will help us all out as well." Naruto said in a happy tone while eating a cookie.

"I swear, if you keep eating sweats like that, you're going to get diabetics." Itachi sighed at Naruto.

"Oie! I eat plenty of healthy stuff in between!" Naruto pouted her cheeks out in anger. "Now, we are not asking much. We would like to make the treaty right now a trading one as all three of our villages are under populated. This also means the Chûnin exams will need to be done inside your villagers individually for now thanks to lack of people."

"That's a pretty good idea. Since all three of our villages are from different climates, we will all have at least something to trade for." Haku smirked.

"Yep. That's right, Haku-san." Naruto chimed while Haku blinked.

"How do you know my name?" Haku asked, confused as the other four people in the room raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I met you before in a sense. I bet your counter-part from my world is smiling up in heaven as now we are really somewhere else and can be friends." Naruto smiled while all five looked at Naruto in shock. "I come from another Konoha in a different world. Even though this virus will probably never hit my Konoha, I want to try to keep many problems that my world had from happening here."

"Woah! What!?" All four noticed the Uchiha's surprise. "How-"

"I found out one of the disadvantages of having a demon sealed inside me and that I could be botched summoned to another dimension... Not a very fun thing to happen either." Naruto sighed. "Though, when Konoha found out here, only your brother was the only one to survive the virus that knew of it and the last Hokage asked that it be kept a secret. Though, now it is kind of no use to go back as from the message I got back from my friends, going back to my world would be a death sentence as the Konoha council used it as an excuse to make me a criminal and make it so I would be kill the instant I am seen." Naruto remembered back when Gamakichi gave her the message of that news and what was happening in Konoha. Ever seen, she had been worried that Konoha would do to her friends, though she didn't know her friends asked Gamakichi not to tell her about them trying to go to her as they wanted to surprise her. "So, this Konoha is now my home. I also noticed many mistakes my elders made and wish for those mistakes to either be corrected or prevented."

"..... So, you have a demon inside you?" Deidara asked. "Isn't it... kind of weird?"

"Eh... You get used to it. My demon is sleeping, making complaints, or making fun of my middle name even though it is the strongest of the nine tail demons in my world... What is weird is having your gender change from a guy to a gal either upon coming to this said world or Orochimaru having a little genetic fun... I don't know which though it is his entire dead snake fault." All five sweated. "Worse is, I look better a girl than a boy... It takes quite a hit to the pride area."

"I see... And we fought?" Haku asked.

"Yes. It was on my first C-rank, but got turned into a B-ranked mission where the guy trying to kill the bridge builder my team and I were trying to protect hired Zabuza. You both died in the end though we talked before and I wanted to be your friend instead of your enemy as we both understood how hate works." Naruto smiled. "I believe the bloodline war happened here, too?"

"Yes..." Choujuurou let out a depressed sigh. He had a crush on the Godaime Mizukage Terumii Mei who wanted to keep Kiri's bloody past from every happening again, but she died from the virus and made Haku and him the Mizukage as she believe having someone with a bloodline and a powerful swordsman would help the children stick together.

"Good... Then you both seen what adults do when they let hate control them." Everyone looked back at Naruto. "Since we are now technically stuck for a long time as age thirteen as the virus dramatically slows our aging after demonizing our bodies to the point of giving us new abilities, but not enough to give use any real demon DNA, we will all have a more flexible mind. I noticed as kids, we either don't understand the hate around us or see through it better than adults. Let's use this to our advantage and start a clean slate with our villages. Forgetting the wars caused by our elders and all the other stuff."

"Heh. I agree with that. I left Suna and joined the Akatsuki just because people hated me when they found out I made myself into a puppet, though I just didn't want to fully grow up and loose sight of my art." Sasori sighed, out of his puppet as it would be rude if he stayed in there for such a meeting. "Though, now that stupid virus made me normal, in a sense, again."

"Did you say you were with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... Don't ask me you want information? They are all dead as they were way over thirteen." Sasori sighed.

"Here, yes, but the Akatsuki back in my world is after my butt because I am a Jinchuriki or a person with a demon inside. I rather am prepared in case they have a method to cross dimensions as Ero-sennin sent a message that they won't be trying to go after me for three years and everyone there still believes I am alive... Plus, by then, the virus will surely have died out and only be left inside us in a useless shelf of itself, meaning I won't have any protection with the virus... Unless the little bugger has more endurance then me, and I have a lot of stamina." Naruto sighed. She had the medic teams working on finding a way to detect the virus so that they could keep track on how contagious the air was as the virus was known to be airborne.

"I see. Sure, why not. If they do come, please tell me. I don't mind kicking some of their butts." Sasori sighed.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed. "However, back to business. We also need to drop the marriage ages down to eleven as Kyuubi, my demon, told me that the demonizing caused by the virus does make it so we go into heat like animals do along with the normal human female cycle." Naruto groaned.

"I hear ya!"

"Agreed." Naruto sighed as Haku and Deidara agreed with her, meaning both were a girl.

"Wait... So you're a girl?" Sasori asked his fellow kage.

"Yeah... My voice is high, I have long hair... I just like to wear loose clothing so my villagers call me a he as they know I am a tomboy and I don't really care." Deidara sighed.

"Well, luckily this rare weather pattern came up and the cold is keeping the heat problem on hold, but once a warm up comes, there is going to be problems." Naruto explained. "So, while we have time, I suggest we arrange possible marriages by having the villagers do like a match making like thing and try to find who would suit them best. Kyuubi says that the age would be around eleven for heat to start, but if it goes lower, then don't be afraid to make the marriage age that low, too. Right now, we need to get population back up. Also, try to make everyone in your village be somewhat train in ninja arts so that non-ninja villagers will be able to defend themselves just in case. We already got reports of moving gangs of children have been forming." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I'm good with that." Haku nodded.

"Yeah. Never thought of having the others who are not ninja learn self-defense." Deidara chimed. "You're like an artist, but with plans."

"Heh. If you like that, then you should have seen the graffiti I did to the Hokage Faces back in my world. I did it all while wearing an orange outfit and no one noticed till I was almost done and then I out ran the ANBU!" Naruto chimed with a grin.

"Do you have a picture of that?" Deidara wanted to see that.

"Yeah. But, first, let's finish with the agreement and find out what supplies are need and such." Naruto smiled, glad that this meeting was going well. She wasn't expecting it to this easy to do politics, especially when Itachi and she got a major shock when the entire fortress voted when they held an election for the real leader to be chosen for Itachi and Naruto to stay as the Hokage. 'I hope I can keep up with this... I don't know if I am cut out to be Hokage...' Naruto pondered, not knowing Itachi was thinking the same thing.

-

"Man. It's freezing out here!" A Hyuuga boy said while jumping up and down to stay warm while several Hyuuga and other children were at the watch tower at the gates.

"Deal with it." Nine year old Hyuuga Neji sighed. He never expected to become the clan head, but both Hokage assigned Hyuuga Hinata and he as the new Hyuuga clan heads as Hinata was the original heir and Neji was needed to help both branches become a whole again. Not that he didn't mind as he found Hinata was nothing like the other main house members, it was kind of weird they picked a girl and boy to do it. 'Must be to the females and males can see things differently than the other.' Neji sighed before noticing something in the distance.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan to frown instantly. "Call the fortress. It seems unwanted company Naruto and Itachi were expecting has finally decided to show up." Neji sighed as the third member there went to the radio Naruto had fixed up there for them to inform the fortress as they were too far away to get to the fortress in time by foot, especially in several feet of snow.

"Hey, I was wondering, but you said gangs have been forming earlier... So, what do you mean by that?" Haku asked as Itachi and Naruto were showing Konoha's guests to the rooms they set up for them to rest in before heading home.

"Some of the children from non-shinobi villages and smaller shinobi villages have been gathering together to survive and in the form of thieving militia gangs. We luckily managed to move the children closer to Konoha into the fortress, but we were a bit late for some of the farther villages." Itachi sighed. "They are very violent and will do anything to get what they want. Luckily, the samurai children from Iron Country are the only gangs we know of that is not as violent and only appear so as they are trying to get wood for heat and making weapons as an avalanche in the mountains there wiped out or buried their good lumber. We made a deal with them to avoid Konoha's woods and if they need supplies to trade some of the lumber cut for supplies with us."

"I see. Now that is bad." Sasori sighed. "But, Tsuchi is in the mountains and Kiri is surrounded by water, so it seems you guys are the odd ones out."

"Not really." Naruto sighed. "Some of these gangs are being lead by kids who were ninja and they might actually try something against other villages as well. Right now, Konoha seems just as an easier target then other ninja villages." Naruto then saw one of the children from the message office running up. "What's wrong?"

"A large gang has come up to the gangs!" The child panted. "They wish to speak with Itachi and you, Naruto-sama." The girl caught her breath.

"I see... Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end well." Naruto let out a sigh before looking at the Tsuchikage and Mizukage. "I'm sorry, but Itachi and I need to deal with this problem real quick."

"Sure. I can understand." Deidara sighed.

"Thank you. Can you show them to the guest rooms?" Naruto asked a twelve year old boy who nodded. "Alright. Let's go Itachi." Itachi nodded and followed Naruto while the other Konoha child led the young kages to the rooms they would sleep in for the night.

"Aniki! Kaa-chan!" Sasuke ran up to the raven and blond. "I missed you!" Sasuke clamped onto Naruto's leg.

"Hey! I told you I am not your mother!" Naruto groaned.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but Naruto and I have to deal with something that could be possibly dangerous. So, could you please let go of Naruto's leg?" Itachi sighed as the raven hair boy did what he was told. "Thank you. Let's go, Naruto..."

Sasuke watched as Itachi and Naruto walked away. 'Something dangerous?' Sasuke decided to follow his two "role models" as he wanted to help.

-

"Where's your leader!?" The leader of a child army of one hundred shouted at the guards up on the top of the gate's walls.

"Man... He's louder than Naruto-sama." One of the watch children sighed as even Neji sweated in the group.

"Will you guys get it through your thick skulls I don't like being called 'Naruto-sama?'" The entire group jumped as Itachi and Naruto landed on the top of the wall after "snow version" water running all the way from the fortress.

"Never mind. So, what's the problem?" Itachi sighed, looking at the group of children below.

"They wish to speak with you guys." Neji sighed.

"Alright. I'll go down and talk and you stay here in case it goes horribly wrong." Itachi sweated as the blond jumped off the wall and landed gracefully below. "Hello."

"Who the heck are you?" The boy that was the gang's leader growled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, one of the two current leaders of Konoha right now." Naruto sighed. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto chimed with a grin.

"A girl for a leader? Konoha has gone downhill." The leader of the gang groaned. "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to make a deal."

"A deal?" Naruto asked, though she had a feeling what the gang was wanting.

"Yeah. In exchange for food and water, we'll protect Konoha for ya. I mean, if Konoha is being lead by a girly girl, then it must be really low on man power!" The leader joked as the blond only to find the blond had a kunai at his neck in the blink of an eye.

"Baka. Kirigakure and Tsuchigakure also have female, and a male, leader. You're stupidity to ask a ninja village to see if we wanted protection interrupted the Kage summit we were having. We have no need to be protected by an outside source as well can protect ourselves. Even the so called 'girly girls' like me." Venom slid off of Naruto's tongue with each word.

'Why is it when someone refers to Naruto being girl-like, this happens?' Itachi sweated, guessing Naruto still had some male pride... Though, he couldn't get why the blond was wearing a dress during winter. Itachi then noticed the small door they had made into the wall open and he saw Sasuke peeping out of it. '...He is so going to be grounded once I get my hands on him.' Itachi glared at Sasuke as the leader move back from Naruto. He then noticed Sasuke as well and smirked.

"Heh, you really think you are so strong to come out all by yourself without any assistance. How do you think you defeat us all!?" The leader shouted as all the children cheered.

"Hmph. Whatever you can throw, I can throw back a hundred times more." Naruto smirked. "You talk big, so let's see if you can back it up?" Naruto charged forward for several of the other kids to jump in the way between their leader and her. She kicked them out of the way, hitting them with her fingers in several places along the back and knocked them out cold. She didn't learn the human body's pressure points for nothing as she rather avoids bloodshed.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto saw the leader summon a large hawk and the hawk flew at her only to change direction and went straight for Sasuke how had come out completely.

"Ack!!! Help!!" Sasuke shouted as the hawk summoning grabbed him and flew up high into the sky. 'Not good!! Not GOOD!!! Even at this height, snow won't save me!!' Sasuke cried, knowing even with feet of snow on the ground, there was no way he would survive a fall from being so high the wall and gages looked small.

"You dirty fool! How dare you endanger him!? He wasn't in our fight!" Naruto shouted.

"But, he is one of your subordinates." The leader chuckled. "Since you refused our offer, I thought I grab a bargaining chip. Now, we-"

"I don't give anything to anyone who uses hostages." Naruto growled. However, she looked back at Sasuke. She knew if she killed the leader of the gang, the summoning would disappear and that would cause Sasuke to die or get severely injured even if he was caught. But, if she gave in to this guy, she knew he would probably kill Sasuke anyways.

"What do I do?" Naruto mumbled before feeling something coming out of her hip pouch to see it was the rabbit egg that she dubbed and it was glowing. 'Nani?'

"Now that is just rude!" Deidara sighed as all four kages came to the gates to see what was going on as well as see the Hokage in action.

"Agreed... No honor at all." Sasori sighed. Even he had an honor code.

"Huh... What's that?" Choujuurou pointed at Naruto and all four blinked as the gang and Naruto looked confusedly at a yellow glowing egg floating next to her.

"Alice-chan!" Naruto blinked as the egg called out.

"D-Did that egg just spoke?" Haku asked.

"H-Hai..." Sasori stuttered. He has seen many strange things in his life, but never a talking egg.

"N-Nani?" Naruto then blinked as cracks form on the egg before popping open for the shelf to disappear and a chibi white rabbit with pink eyes wearing a black trench coat, a pocket watch around its neck like a noose, and a diamond hear chip on its head, right against it ear that was limping down appeared out of the egg and floated next to Naruto. "W-What the h-eck?"

"Jeez! What are you doing, Alice-chan!?" The rabbit shouted.

"....O-kay... Is this a dream?" Deidara asked before yelping when Sasori pinched her in the arm. "Hey!"

"Nope. It ain't a dream." Sasori sighed.

"Er... Technically, to check, you pinch yourself..." Haku sighed. However all four remembered that Naruto told them they might get strange eggs and wondered if something similar would hatch out of them.

"What?" Naruto blinked, somewhat glad the gang in front of her was in shock.

"Fly!" The rabbit said, furious.

"F-Fly?" Naruto wondered if she ate too many sweets and was experience a sugar high far higher than anyone else ever got. 'I must be ill! This can't be happening!' However, the rabbit nodded and put its paws to its sides.

"From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can fly! Character change!" A diamond clip appeared on each side of Naruto's bangs. "Hop!" A pair of rabbit ears and a rabbit tail appeared on Naruto. "Step!" Yellow cute little chibi wings appear at Naruto's wrists and ankle. "JUMP!"

"ACK!!" Naruto found herself launching straight into the sky.

".........You don't see that every day." Deidara whistle while Itachi, other kages and Konoha children watched in jaw dropping shock as Naruto was actually _flying_.

"Nani!? What's with these old, ten year old's wing accessories!?!" Naruto shouted, flapping her arms. "It's embarrassing!"

"Is that all you have to say!?" The little rabbit shouted.

"W-What kind of trick is this!?" The leader growled as Naruto found she had no control for a few minutes, causing kinks in some of the children's necks trying to keep watch of her as she went in several different directions before getting control. Naruto smirked before launching towards the summoning and grabbed Sasuke while knocking the bird out and making it puff away. "N-N-No way! There is no way you should be able to do that!" The boy shouted as Naruto landed on the wall and sighed in relief as the wings disappeared.

"Oie... Now I'm dizzy.." Naruto rubbed her forehead while putting Sasuke down.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Neji asked the clan head of the Uchiha clan... Well, as the guy was the only Uchiha left for the spot as Itachi was Hokage along with Naruto.

"....." Neji and the others sweated as the raven just nodded his head like a wood pecker. No one noticed another egg in Naruto's pouch had moved out and floating next to her.

"Speaking of that, Sasuke. You are going to be punished for not obeying your brother when he clearly told you to stay back." Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke who comically cried.

"That's kind of mean, Alice-chan..." The rabbit sighed.

"Oie, what are you?" Naruto glared at the rabbit as the hair chips and rabbit extensions disappeared.

"I'm your guardian character, Usagi." The rabbit sighed.

"Guardian... character?" Naruto thought for a moment and then remembered. "Oh! I remember now-"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Naruto's red egg cracked. "You think you're high and mighty because you can fly! Sorry to spoil your little moment of glory little princess-" Naruto's red egg hatched to expose a chibi with white hair, wearing a lacy red dress with hearts, a cape shaped like a heart, and a crown atop her head with a heart hair chip on the side that made the crown tilt more to the right.

Fury rolled off of Naruto as a similar red and gold crown appeared on her head, tilted to the right while heart hair clips appeared on her bangs. "Don't call me the petty title 'princess!!!'" All kages and Konoha children backed away from the blond as a royal sector that stretched out to form a long spear ax with heart shape, but very sharp, blades came into her hands. "Off with your heads!" Naruto evilly laughed while jumping off the wall and then chasing after the gang and turned tail to escape the psycho girl.

"...What the heck?" Itachi asked in shock while everyone sweated.

"....Wow... Er... I believe it is best not to say 'princess' around Alice-chan... That is a very violent chara change."

"What are you and what is this chara change?" Haku asked, wanting to know.

"I'm like a guardian spirit that hatches from the egg... Well, one of seven eggs that came from Alice's soul. Usually we come out only when a child really wishes to be a different character and lost their real character and kind of represent a person's dream... But, oddly enough, we came out when Alice wasn't like that somewhat." The rabbit Usagi sighed. "A chara change is short for character change. It's what happens when the person we are born from uses some of our powers as well change in personality."

"So, what are you representing?" Sasori asked, wondering about how this would work as they would probably have similar eggs from what the Hokage told them.

"I'm kind of a combination of Alice's old dream and wanting to be able to help others without worry about failing." Usagi sighed. "Actually, I think each of the seven eggs have a small piece of Alice's old dream."

"Alice?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"That's the person I was born from middle name... I don't know her first name through as it is her middle name that matches me."

"Oh! Alice in Wonderland!" A girl that was in the watch group. "You're the White Rabbit that Alice follows down a rabbit hole to Wonderland!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the girl in confusion.

"Alice in Wonderland is a children's book."

"Actually, it a novel from before the ninja age and one of them from the 'nonsense' theme of literature titled Alice's Adventures in Wonderland along with its sequel Through the Looking Glass. You must have the child down version while Alice has one of those with almost original writings and pictures... Though, her version also had a second one her mother translated into Braille. They are both a precious treasure to her" Usagi sighed as Naruto flopped on the top of the wall, panting.

"...Ran... Shout... Too... Much..." Naruto huffed, having run the gang past a deserted civilian village and a half way to another. She opened the water container she carried as everyone in Konoha did and gulped down some water. "Whew... So, who are you?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as she looked at the queen chibi.

"I am Akakuiin." The queen chibi snorted before sitting on Naruto's head. "I represent your dream to be Hokage and wanting to be acknowledging correctly."

"....How the _heck_ are you my dream to be Hokage?" Naruto asked, going cross-eyed trying to glare at the chibi on her head. "If I remember last, a Hokage was suppose to be kind and not spoil and arrogant."

"So what? Beggars can't be choosers." Everyone sweated, hoping if they got an egg as it took a while for the virus to fully hit and cause the effect, though Itachi somehow got into a short-cut thanks to Naruto who had the virus possibly for five months or so thanks to Orochimaru and giving Naruto the answer as to why she was in a tank ,that what hatched was anything like Akakuiin.

"...Let's go back..." Itachi sighed, wondering what was going to hatch out of his eggs after seeing two of Naruto's eggs hatching. He didn't feel one of the eggs twitching his own hip pouch as Naruto felt a sight pain around her hips and passed it off in her head as a cramp from running and using most of her air to shout instead of keeping her mouth shut thanks to the chibi on her head.

-

I forgot to do an Otaku and titles last chapter, so I will do both chapters in this one.

-Ch.2 Otaku-

"... What's wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke asked as his brother was somewhat depressed after finding out he had slept with Naruto since when they were knocked out.

".....Nothing...." Itachi sighed, hoping this would not cause rumors. The last thing he needed was kids younger than him teasing him about he was in love with Naruto, when he wasn't. However, Itachi then had a sudden image of Naruto wearing a lacy, cute apron and looking like a household wife in front of a stove and his face went bright red as he shook his head. 'Agh! Curses my foible for cute things! And why the heck was Naruto in that image!?'

Sasuke just blinked at his brother's strange behavior. However, Sasuke just guessed Itachi wasn't used to sleeping around girls like most of Sasuke's age and didn't like it.

'Agh! I can't believe that!' Naruto groaned. 'Why didn't anyone separate Itachi and me!? That was so embarrassing!'

**"Actually, it was because the extra strength you had kept that from happening as you made the Uchiha your personal teddy bear/pillow."** Kyuubi sighed.

'...I will kill you..' Naruto growled, scaring some of the kids who moved out of her way.

**"Hey! At least once in any beings life time, they will cuddle up to something and refuse to let it go in their sleep!"** Kyuubi whined. **"Just be glad the cold air coming in is delaying your heat."**

'Eh?' Naruto blinked. 'What the heck do you mean by heat?'

**"...Kind of like a drive to hook up with a male and have babies in instinct. The demonizing makes it so you will go through it as well as everyone probably over age eleven."** Naruto just pinched the bridge of her nose, asking herself why things were always a blighted disaster for her.

-Ch.3 Otaku-

"Hm...." Naruto rubbed her sides in annoyance. 'I must be going to have that time of month early this time.' Naruto frowned. Lately, she had been having more cramps.

"Huh? What's wrong, Naruto-san?" Deidara and Haku asked, both were about to leave with their other kage back to their villages. Both glared at each other as if they were going to kill each other.

"Nothing... Just a little annoying cramp." Naruto sighed. It was maybe a good thing eschewing mobs attacked her as a kid and she became used to pain. It took quite a dint to cause some major pain in her body.

"Oh. I know of this good medication!" Deidara chimed.

"Actually, herbs are the best for such pains." Haku sighed before sparks flew between both girl's eyes.

"Actually, I only take medication and such when it is really bad. I basically numb to most pain." Naruto sheepishly laughed.

"Really?" Both girls asked.

"Yep!" Naruto chimed.

"You really shouldn't be glad with that when you can't feel things hit you and cause damage till you find the blood." Itachi wacked Naruto atop the head as he came by. "Also, you got a scratch on your arm."

"Oh! I didn't notice!" Naruto lifted her arm to see a small gash. "When did that happen?" Naruto asked while both girls sweated. "Excuse me, but I best get it clean before it heals. I heal a lot faster than most people. Bye!" Naruto ran off leaving both girls in shock.

"Yeah... Naruto's such a klutz." Itachi sighed, walking away to not notice the cat fight he just started.

"If she is a klutz, then I will protect Naruto-chan." Haku chimed. She was glad to finally found someone who knows her pains from hate, but this person knew her even before she knew the blond!

"So what? Klutzes are usually artists!" Deidara smirked. A few days ago, Konoha has a little talent show for entertainment and someone put a piano on the stage before by accident. So, Naruto decided to play the piano and played it beautifully with her eyes closed, saying she learned how to play the piano blind. To have such talents can only be of a genius artist!

"...." Both girls glare at each other for sparks to fly, causing Choujuurou and Sasori to back away as they had come to get their partners in title.

'This can't be good...' Both boys thought as the girls looked away from each other with a snort.

'I'm Naruto's best friend and I am not going to let that other girl take that spot!' Both thought before moving away from each other.

-Ch.2 Titles-(! is pair titles)

-Naruto-

-Fake Mother!-A title for a poor soul someone refuses to believe is not his mother.

-Fixy Fix-Just needs a little grease... A shrew over there... A title for someone who can fix almost any object!

-Mother Hen!-"I laid eggs" is a major understatement for this title.

-Misplace Soul-A title for someone who is lost in life.

-Sasuke-

-Fake Son!-He believes a person who knows is not his mother is his mother... Major denial problem anyone?

-Itachi-

-Father Hen!-The only male animal known to give birth is seahorses, but this is a title for a human who has somehow done the impossible and gave birth!

-Confusion About Enigma-A title for someone who wonders about the enigma that is Naruto.

-Ch.3 Titles-

-Naruto-

-Hokage Duo!- A title for someone not afraid to share the title Hokage.

-Otherworldly Traveler-From another world comes this person to save that day!... In a way...

-Helpful White Rabbit-A title for the person with a guardian spirit that is the White Rabbit from Wonderland.

-Angry Queen of Hearts-A title for the person with a guardian spirit that is the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland.

-Sasuke-

-Hyped-Up Uchiha- Usually Uchiha are silent and stoic, but not this eight year old!

-Clanhead Trouble-Finder- A title for someone who is a clan head, but still gets into a load of trouble like most kids do.

-Itachi-

Hokage Duo!- A title for someone not afraid to share the title Hokage.

-Haku and Choujuurou-

-Mizukage Duo!- A title for someone not afraid to share the title Mizukage."

-Shy Mizukage(Choujuurou)-A leader who is shy and under-confident.

-Best Friend!(Haku)-A title for a person who declares she is someone's best friend, thought the said friend doesn't know.

-Deidara and Sasori-

-Tsuchikage Duo-Two artists who don't mind sharing the title Tsuchikage

-Pinocchio-A title for a puppet that became a real body... Again?

-She's the Man-A title for a person who noone can tell is a boy or girl.

- Best Friend!(Deidara)-A title for a person who declares she is someone's best friend, thought the said friend doesn't know.

-

Third chapter with a few days... I have been really on a roll. I already even began my fourth chapter. But, I got to study! My vocab grades suck, though I am bad with vocab to begin with!... You can tell with the Otaku how I am studying as flashcards don't work with me. .TT_TT.


	4. Notice!

Notice!

The Hokage Who Owned Konoha will be on hiatus for a while. I have a major writer's block on this story, but I am not going to drop it as I still have interest in this story. However, you all can still read other stories on my profile while waiting for this story… I will also be posting a poll soon in the from of a story with the first chapters of other stories I have written while trying to write updates for my currently posted stories and I will be letting you, the readers, pick which I will be posting after I get my updating done as I made a promise to have at least all the stories with one chapter updated. Hopefully, I will get this story's plot back on track before the end of the year, but don't give up hope if I don't update by the end of the year!


End file.
